


Ночной визит

by MrValentine



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Hildebrandt's Starling, I'm sure they cut this scene from the episode, M/M, actually this piece is based on ONE screenshot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Посвящается моему Джону Скайлеру Муру.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ночной визит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/gifts).



> Посвящается моему Джону Скайлеру Муру.

Когда в доме доктора Лазло Крайцлера раздался звонок в дверь, хозяин уже стоял у входа, нетерпеливо ожидая позднего гостя. Этим самым гостем оказался не кто иной, как иллюстратор «Нью-Йорк Таймс» Джон Мур, старый друг и верный помощник известного в городе алиениста.

– Каждый раз, когда ты звонишь, – вместо приветствия начал ворчать Джон с порога, – моя бабушка пугается до смерти. Особенно, поздно ночью, – он прошел к вешалке и снял шляпу.

– Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – сосредоточенно произнес Лазло, прервав возмущения друга, и быстрым шагом прошел в кабинет.

Заинтригованный серьезностью алиениста, Джон молча двинулся следом. Как всегда во время работы, на столе Крайцлера царил хаос из книг и документов, листов, испещренных аккуратным почерком доктора, и вырезок из газетных статей. Подойдя поближе, Мур окинул взглядом записи и приготовился выслушать очередную теорию Лазло, однако в комнате повисла тишина.

Крайцлер остановился всего в шаге от Джона, внимательно глядя на лицо мужчины. Встретившись взглядом с карими глазами доктора, Мур отметил новые оттенки эмоций, доселе им невиданных и обычно не свойственных его старому другу. Это расследование раскрывало перед Джоном душу Лазло, его истинные чувства, как главы увлекательного романа.

Алиенист еще несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на Мура, пока его взгляд не зацепился за расстегнутый воротник рубашки, открывавший шею иллюстратора. Лазло еле заметно вздохнул, затем снова поднял глаза.

Слегка растерянный и смущенный неловкой тишиной, Мур хотел было напомнить Крайцлеру, что тот вызвал его посреди ночи, чтобы показать что-то очень важное, но удивленно замер: Лазло поднял левую руку и мягко коснулся ладонью гладковыбритой щеки Джона. Сердце иллюстратора пропустило удар. Проведя несколько раз большим пальцем по коже, рука доктора опустилась ниже – на шею, – где под пальцами алиениста учащенно бился пульс его друга. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Лазло лишь раз скользнул взглядом по губам Джона, прежде чем коснулся их своими.

Такого поворота событий Мур не ожидал, но, чувствуя теплые мягкие губы алиениста на своих, легкое покалывание от прикосновения каштановой бороды на коже, поддался неожиданной ласке, положив ладонь на затылок Лазло, и попытался углубить поцелуй, чем несколько удивил алиениста. Не встретив сопротивления, Джон нежно, но настойчиво проводил языком по губам доктора, иногда касаясь его языка, сжимал в пальцах его короткие каштановые волосы. Он пытался показать Лазло то, что давно, слишком давно, томилось в его груди, интуитивно ощущая, что эта возможность может стать первой и последней в его жизни и что упустить ее значит обречь себя на вечные взгляды в сторону человека, к которому никогда не сможешь прикоснуться так, как хочет сердце и просит душа.

Когда они оба, разгоряченные, наконец отстранились друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Джон заметил изменившийся взгляд алиениста, который пытался понять, что сейчас произошло. Слегка улыбнувшись тому, что ему удалось озадачить Крайцлера расшифровкой этого невербального послания, иллюстратор прочистил горло и осторожно произнес:

– Ты… кхм-кхм… ты хотел мне что-то показать?

Отвлекшись от мыслей, занимавших теперь его сознание, Лазло поднял взгляд на друга и несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем ответил:

– Кажется, я понял, когда произойдет следующее убийство…


End file.
